


Olympics AU

by Personfour



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Olympics, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personfour/pseuds/Personfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy Hogwarts she’s gorgeous!</p>
<p>Never mind that, focus Hollis.  You are here for a reason- covering the action, not gawking at a certain very attractive lady athlete.  Lucky for me, I need to cover the beautiful Carmilla Karnstein anyway.  So, like the tiny little gay reporter I am, I'm watching VERY closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympics AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to do an Olympics Au a few days ago while watching the women's gymnastics. Hope you like it!
> 
> Mature just to be safe

Holy Hogwarts she’s gorgeous!

Never mind that, focus Hollis. You are here for a reason- covering the action, not gawking at a certain very attractive lady athlete. Lucky for me, I need to cover the beautiful Carmilla Karnstein anyway. So, like the tiny little gay reporter I am, I'm watching VERY closely.

So she watched, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as Karnstein danced through her floor routine. She gaped as Karnstein flawlessly performed skills she didn’t ever know the names of. It was going perfectly- until it didn’t.

It was on the last tumbling series of the routine where it went wrong. Karnstein didn’t open-up soon enough of her double backflip with a half turn. Her feet landed but her body kept moving, causing her fall forward onto her chest and out-of-bounds. She quickly stood up and saluted, visibly upset while walking back to her bag.

“Coincidently” this was exactly where Laura had decided to stand. She was just close enough to hear Karnstein angrily cursing to herself.

“shit, shit, fuck, dammit, why didn’t I- screw it, not like I could’ve-“

“Hey Karnstein” I interrupted. Her head snapped up and… wow, she looks even better up close. Wait, what was I saying? Control your gay Hollis. You can do this. She’s only an incredibly sexy and talented Olympic athlete. She looks like she could eat me for breakfast… DON’T THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NO-

“uh, cutie?” she said, snapping me out of dangerous thoughts, ‘you were talking out-loud that whole time. You’re not bad looking either she finished with a smile and a wink, then sauntered away, purposely swinging her hips- not that Laura could see it.

With a face redder the a tomato Laura had shoved her face into her hands, tightly crossed her legs and leaned forward on the partition, ready to die of embarrassment. 

Shit! Well, at least she’s not angry anymore. Also, I’m REALLY turned on right now. Later Hollis, you have a job to do.

By the time she opened her eyes and peered through her fingers Karnstein was already on her next event, the uneven bars.

How does she not hit her feet? She wondered as Karnstein swung around the bars, effortlessly performing each skill. 

She watched as Karnstein released, performed her triple backflip and stuck the landing. With a massive smile on her face she saluted the judge and walked back to a certain stunned reporter.

She hugged a very surprised Laura and whispered, “thanks for the distraction, cutie”

A once-again very red faced Laura choked out “no problem, Karn- but was silenced when the gymnast said:

“For you Cutie, it’s Carmilla.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I also had the idea while writing that I could make this angsty if Carmilla had instead broke her leg and Laura was a medic.


End file.
